


On A Sleepy Afternoon

by Fanless



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: The back room of Cafe Nagi is a surprisingly good place to nap. It's also a surprisingly good place for surprise wake-up sex.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	On A Sleepy Afternoon

Yuusaku sighed, allowing a small smile to spread over his mouth as he surveyed his sleeping … boyfriend? The word felt strange even in his silent thoughts.

It had only been a week since they'd brought up their feelings toward each other formally – though it had been before then that Jin had impulsively kissed him in the back of Cafe Nagi. Yuusaku thought it had gone well so far.

He wasn't very well versed in emotional matters, he'd be the first to admit that, but then neither of them exactly had the most typical life experiences for kids their age. And Jin was understanding and sweet.

And cute. He was lucky, Yuusaku thought, admiring Jin's long eyelashes almost hidden by his bangs that fluttered slightly as he dreamed, seeing images he probably wouldn't remember when he woke. He hadn't expected really to ever develop a crush on anyone, regardless of gender, but for his first to be so handsome felt very advantageous.

Jin always blushed and retorted or protested when Yuusaku pointed things like this out, which he didn't understand. It was just facts, after all.

Yuusaku took a seat beside the sleeping boy, careful not to disturb him or make too much noise. He liked looking at Jin while he was napping. It was soothing somehow, knowing he was at peace. Jin didn't get nightmares the way Yuusaku did.

His shallow dozing breaths, softly whistling every time he exhaled, Yuusaku found extremely adorable. Softly, a little impulsively, he reached out and brushed away his hair to tuck it behind one rounded ear. Jin dozed on.

He sure seemed to be deeply asleep. Curious, Yuusaku brushed a hand against his cheek and held it there. No response.

Deeper asleep than he had thought. Perhaps … Prickling with his own daring, Yuusaku leaned over and brushed his lips this time against Jin's forehead. The other boy stirred a little, but stayed comfortably asleep.

Maybe if he was that knocked out, it would be a good idea to get him tucked into the bed that Kusanagi had set up in the back of the van. Yuusaku shifted to pull Jin into his arms, scooping him into at least a position to pull him over to the little bunk in the corner. It wasn't the easiest fifteen seconds, but Jin looked much more comfortable when he was laid out with a pillow under his head.

Yuusaku settled himself on the end of the bunk and leaned against the wall, letting his eyes rest on his boyfriend. He wished Jin was awake so that he could lean in and kiss him again, be held by him. Even sleeping, he looked so attractive … and tempting.

Jin seemed to like it when Yuusaku surprised him by kissing him.

He stirred again slightly, but again didn't wake when Yuusaku's lips lingered gently on his. The gentle movement stirred something in Yuusaku in turn – something he wasn't used to feeling either.

Arousal.

Slowly, as if it had a mind of its own, his hand skimmed down Jin's softly rising and falling chest. He wasn't going to do anything more than that, of course. It would be weird to do that. He was just going to kiss Jin again, because it seemed romantic, and then he would wake up and they could kiss for real some more.

His hand paused on the band of Jin's sweatpants.

Jin would wake up if he kissed him again, certainly. And then … maybe they could do other things that he, at least, had been curious about.

Jin looked beautiful. He felt beautiful under Yuusaku's hands.

His fingers tightened on the waistband.

Maybe Jin would be surprised in the pleasant way if he did something else to wake him up.

It felt weird under his fingers. Different than his own, somehow, though maybe that was due to the layer of fabric between them. Experimentally Yuusaku flexed them, squeezing the soft bulge, and kneaded the head of the other boy's cock. Jin breathed out and his hand froze, but despite a soft shiver, he still seemed completely unconscious.

This was crazy. Inappropriate. He shouldn't be touching him like this without being told he could. But … surely he couldn't sleep through something like this, could he? But if he did?

Yuusaku squeezed. Felt his cheeks flush as the flesh under his hand tensed, just as unconsciously responding to his touch.

Maybe just a little further, to see. Jin wouldn't be upset, surely. He wasn't shy; he'd brought up jacking off together before and really, wasn't this much the same thing? Yuusaku shuddered as his own traitorous groin tingled. This felt wrong.

Jin shifted in his sleep, and suddenly his dick was pressing flush into Yuusaku's hand. He was getting harder just with that slight added contact. So, Yuusaku realized with shame, was he.

He wouldn't touch himself. He wasn't going to get himself off to someone who wasn't performing for him. That did feel wrong.

Jin, though … it would be awkward if he woke up this way. Yuusaku could relieve him, clean up before he woke up – and if he woke up halfway through, he could explain. Jin would understand. It made sense. Didn't it?

And Jin was so beautiful. He was peaceful, angelic, and aroused. And Yuusaku really didn't want to stop enjoying him.

He pushed his fingers through the parting in Jin's underpants, running his fingertips lightly over the warm flesh and working them in. He glanced up at a sharp breath, but there was no sign of the other boy being disturbed except for a faint blush on his cheekbones.

He must _really_ have been tired.

Determined now, Yuusaku forged ahead. Tugging down Jin's pants a little further, he wrapped his hand more solidly around the stiffening length and squeezed, working his way up to the head and stroking down. Jin's hips canted toward the touch, but his eyes stayed closed.

Just how far exactly could this progress? Trying to keep his own breathing under control, Yuusaku rolled his fingers, setting up a steady rhythm. Jin shifted further, but toward him again, arms settling above his head. He looked even more beautiful, Yuusaku thought, and unthinkingly squeezed his knees together hard. Helpless. Would he look like this if he was fully awake and given knowingly to the same kind of pleasure?

His hand seemed to move on its own, mapping the curves and the edges and little veins of this shaft that wasn't his. It really felt strange to touch someone else's, but not unpleasant in the slightest. Especially since it was Jin's – Jin, whose pink flush of arousal spread past his erection into the soft sparse hair that dusted his groin, whose eyelids bunched together slightly every time Yuusaku touched what he assumed was a pleasurable spot, whose lips were damp and parted with breath whose heaviness gave it away: even if he was dreaming of something completely different, his body was giving all its attention to Yuusaku.

He was so hard. Yuusaku saw a shining bead of precum well at the tip of his cock and felt his own face heat up. He wanted to make Jin cum. Not a sentence he'd been prepared to think, but none of this had been expected, had it? He wanted to see what it was like for him. He wanted to make Jin cum without disturbing his slumber, clean him up so carefully and gently that he'd wake without the slightest hint of disorder or tenderness, maybe nothing except some interesting dreams he could pretend to be completely surprised by if they were related to him. If Jin was dreaming of anything at all, or anything related – Yuusaku pinched his own palm in an attempt to ground his racing, flustered thoughts.

He wanted to see it. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to please Jin, give his body something good to remember his touch with.

If it was anything like his own fumbling self-experimentations, though, it could potentially be very messy. And that would almost definitely wake Jin up. How could he manage it without having to deal with the aftermath?

Jin squirmed, hips shifting. Yuusaku looked at Jin's face, then Jin's hot dick in his hand, then the slender trail of precum that had made its way down to his knuckles. An idea was beginning to form. An embarrassing, slightly anxiety-inducing one, but an idea that he thought may have some merit.

It didn't taste as weird, Yuusaku thought with his just-licked lips sliding gingerly down Jin's second head, as he had expected. A little salty, a little sharp, but that made sense. It wasn't unpleasant. Even if it had been, the privilege of having Jin in his mouth – He felt himself twitch and closed his eyes, face warming again. It was probably best that he speed things up a bit, in case lingering too long down there was pushing it, and besides he didn't want to trigger his own gag reflex.

It didn't seem like it would take long in any case. Jin was … physically responsive, even when not technically _responsive_. It was intoxicating. Yuusaku swirled his tongue over the other boy's tip and listened with anticipation for the hitching breath, then did so again, running his fingers up and down the parts his mouth couldn't reach. And again. It was surprisingly easy to fall back into the stroking rhythm and forget that there was anything outside of him and Jin, easy to keep his teeth out of the way of the sensitive skin, easy to forget that he was trying to be gentle and subtle, easy to zone into the throbs and flicks of the flesh on his tongue –

A sudden hot thickness filled his mouth, once, twice, three times, hitting the roof. Yuusaku choked and gulped completely on reflex, just trying to get the heavy salty taste off his tongue, and pulled off just as his mind caught up to current events. He'd made Jin cum. He'd blown him in the back of his brother's food truck, while he was passed out, and he'd swallowed it, like some kind of –

“… Yuusaku?”

Without even looking up, Yuusaku groaned. There was no way around any of this. He couldn't even pass it off as _I guess you had a wet dream, how embarrassing, huh, but it's okay, everyone does it_ – his face was literally poised right above Jin's hips and his bare cock, and from the uncomfortable sensation of warmth running down one side of it, he hadn't managed to swallow all the cum or even get it in his mouth.

“Yuusaku? Hey, I – ”

Yuusaku bolted back, refusing to make eye contact, wiping his mouth. He was insane to have done this. He was a freak. Jin would never forgive him for using him like this or see him again –

Jin blushed further, sitting up. “I … wasn't asleep for all of that. I'm sorry!” he continued, obviously cowed by whatever Yuusaku's face was doing without his permission. “I woke up when you kissed me, but I just pretended to be asleep from there because I thought it was really cute you were doing it and then I just … I couldn't really … uh … Yuusaku?”

“Did you enjoy it?”

  
'Huh? I, uh … Yeah.” Jin gulped, even more discombobulated by how much closer Yuusaku's face had gotten during his last sentence. “Yeah, I … I liked it a lot. Of course I did. I – kept pretending to be asleep because, I didn't want you to stop. I _really_ didn't want you to stop. I even, uh, I snuck a few peeks when you weren't looking and I thought you were gonna catch me but I thought you looked really hot and I – I'm sorry, I – ”

“Good.”

Yuusaku leaned in even closer, shutting the gap between them.

“I want to do it again. And I want to see how you react when you're _not_ trying not to react this time.”


End file.
